metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear Wiki
Update upcoming release dates Someone has to update the release dates on the main page. Peace Walker is released now so someone take it off the upcoming release dates and put it under recent releases? Please sign your name next time.FF9 12:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) cool nice new main page--[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HEAVEN 19:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) has anyone seen the spoiler site? http://www.konami.jp/kojima_pro/next/index.html I see Big Boss and an unknown cyborg, you'll see them if you wait long enough. Im not sure if the cyborg is Null or if its someone else, a friend of mine suggested Sunny but that would make no sense. Note: He complained that it couldntve been Null/Grey Fox because the eye isnt green. :See the Next article; all the information on that site is recorded there.--Richardtalk 16:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) RISING I think the image for MGS Rising on the main page should be changed to the updated artwork with the blue eye :Done.--Richardtalk 00:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ThankyouUser:Soul reaper Banner? This is just a suggestion but I thought maybe this wiki should have a banner. I've seen others such as the Halo wiki and the GTA wiki that have them and I thought it would be cool if the Metal Gear wiki had one, it's certainly deserving.--Soul reaper 05:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Here's one I made that can be used if desired http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:MGmonaco.jpg--Soul reaper 06:48, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update main page the release dates for Peace walker need to be updated ~~ "Snake? Snake!? Snaaaaaake!?!? 15:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Vapor Snake Peace Walker question... In the Peace Walker article, someone mentioned that the game will be geared towards a youger audience, and that the yellow motif signifies a "POP" style. What is "POP" style? 13:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC)CODA Peace Walker is source of retcons and plot holes... I suggest to restore pre-piss-walker state of all characters bios and facts, and add peace walker version of events as separate block, because many peace walker events do not match previous storyline. Timeline is totally screwed now, i refuse to accept this game as canon to MGS storyline, and i suggest the same to everyone! This is not metal gear solid!!!! So why should we see all these weird plot holes overriding fine old story on Wikia pages?Voodooman 13:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : I think it would be helpful if we made character pages dealing with their peacewalker storylines. that way theres less chance of being exposed to spoilers. If we decide the game is canon we can merge it back in later. If not it can stay as is and people can see characters from the peacewalker POV. --Drawde83 21:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : Except there's one problem, fanboy: It's been declared canon by Kojima a LONG time ago. Radioactive Zombie 19:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : Hideo Kojima is the god of retcons. Bringing back Madnar and Big Boss from the dead is proof of that. -- 16:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Haha yeah Madnar was probably the worst case of that. But anyway, I'm with Radioactive. It's not our decision what is canon. It's Hideo Kojima's. And so, the bios and facts and whatever else should reflect all new information that came out of Peace Walker. Yes there will be contradictions or stuff that complicates or confuses things, but that's how things go in this series. Andrewboza 10:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : Whats a canon?? ppl here just add whatever they likes. shouldn't the point of the wiki be to point out contradictions and retcons, you know to remove confusion. While I'm here whats with the stupid event templates??? it's like you want ppl to screw it up with viagra links. bye New Game on 3DS Here is a link to a small amount of info http://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2010/06/16/3ds_mgs_not_taboo_game/ The site includes a brief amount of information regarding a Metal Gear Solid on the Nintendo 3DS, it includes some screenshots. Apparently the game was revealed at E3. The images feature Big Boss looking the same as in Peace Walker (face wise at least, his suit is from MGS3) and The Boss.--Soul reaper 10:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The Patriot Pistol Alright ladies and gentlemen a reasonable question I have about the Patriot Pistol is about the sight. Notice when aimed in MGS3 and MGS4 you are looking through the rear sight only. I have been around guns for years and I know them back and forth but this has got me stumped. I would appreciate if someone knows if it is possible to aim a gun such as this without a front sight. Be it and M-16, AR-15, etc. Please anyone answer back with a response ASAP thanks Chandler.P Is there a problem with the source page? Hi. I've been trying to access the source page in order to fix a mistake I made, but for some reason, whenever I access it, it doesn't let me edit it. Can someone tell me what the problem is or even if I'm the problem? Weedle McHairybug 19:31, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Rising Button The image used as the button for MGS Rising is quite outdated and i believe a new one using an image from the trailer should be used. I thought either this: or the a screenshot of Raidens face--Soul reaper 07:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Anyone having problems with adding in new pages? I'm asking because I'm trying to start a new article on the RPG-2, but no matter how hard I try, when I click publish, it just goes to a glitched up "create a new page" page instead. Weedle McHairybug 02:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Spammer Somebody by the name of Lancer is spamming this wiki... :As you can see from the wiki activity, people are well aware of the problem and are working to undo the edits. The thing is, he probably did this to this wiki because there are no admins to block him. Please sign your posts--Soul reaper 11:57, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Footer This wiki is listed in the Wikia Gaming Footer, but the Wikia Gaming Footer is missing from this wiki. You can add the Wikia Gaming Footer by adding to the bottom of the main page. -User452 04:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Possibly two more Metal Gears announced on the website. We might need to add to the news section that there are possibly two more Metal Gear games that are to be announced soon. Here's the link. http://www.konami.jp/kojima_pro/tgs_2011/ Weedle McHairybug 23:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think we should wait until we know for sure--Soul reaper 00:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, but I still think we should note that at the very least two new Hideo Kojima games are coming out. If we were able to make an article on the revelation of Peace Walker, Rising, and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, I don't see any reason not to note that part at least. Weedle McHairybug 01:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I suppose it should be mentioned. It would be nice if there was an english translation so that we could have a better idea of what we're looking at here.--Soul reaper 01:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I tried translating it to romanji, and I got shiikuretsuto uchiwa x2 (untranslatable Kanji symbol) or shiikureetsuto uchiwa x2 (untranslatable Kanji symbol). When doing an online translator, I got shiikuretsuto fan x2 or shiikureeto fans x2. I mean, I can decipher hiragana and katakana just fine. It's Kanji that's the problem with me. Weedle McHairybug 11:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Main page update Hi everyone, The look of main page is in the process of being updated and may not display correctly in some areas for a short time. I don't envision this taking any longer than a day to finalize, but thank you for your patience in the meantime. --Bluerock 07:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Will you be adding the Wikia Gaming Footer? or would you like to be removed from the footer? -User452 08:01, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::We will likely be adding it, yes. Soul reaper is assisting with the update, as he is reponsible for the new design, and he will help tweak any issues that arise. --Bluerock 08:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I seem to have overlooked including the footer template when I gave you the code. Add this to the bottom of the page please Bluerock. --Soul reaper 08:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC)